tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Hideyoshi Ofuchi
Tairo Hideyoshi Ofuchi was the leader of the Council of Regents in Remonton during the Great War and a member of the Ofuchi Clan. He was the son of Kazuya Ofuchi and the brother of Miyuki Ofuchi. Unlike his father and sister, he was much more ambitious and ruthless and wished to continue the work his infamous ancestor Taro Ofuchi had begun centuries ago. Although ostensibly loayl to the Yamato Empire, Hideyoshi was actually the leader of the renegade Sonno-joi movement which planned a coup against Shogun Masamori Hyuga and turn Remon into the new Yamatian homeland. He was killed by Miyuki during the First Battle of Remonton. Biography Early Years Hideyoshi Ofuchi was born to Kazuya Ofuchi and his wife and later had a little sister, Miyuki Ofuchi. The Remonian line of Ofuchis, who were descended from the heroic Nobuhiro Ofuchi, called themselves Redeemers because they felt they could not use their family name until they had performed something heroic and noble to clear the taint on their family name which their infamous ancestor Taro Ofuchi had left them with after his dishonourable Ofuchi Usurpation centuries prior. Kazuya led the Akai Tora, a group of Remonian samurai of Ryuugumi descent, and wanted to train his son in the art of war as he was certain the Confederacy of Remon would collapse eventually due to the Provisional Government being greedy, selfish and inefficient to keep the different factions within it together. Hideyoshi's interests, however, were drawn to the arcane, particularly the dark, forbidden arts, in which he showed promise. He was drawn into the arts when he came in contact with the wandering necromancer Drishnek who taught him many strange and terrifying spells. Hideyoshi continued studying his ancestor's legacy in secret from his father, but eventually it was Miyuki who let their father know that Hideyoshi was about to continue in Taro Ofuchi's footsteps. Shocked by his son choosing to embrace darkness instead of reaching towards the light, Kazuya tried to sway Hideyoshi from studying. Hideyoshi, however, could not be reasoned with the code of the samurai, and in the end he renounced his family and began calling himself Ofuchi out of spite much to the dismay of his father and sister. Hideyoshi ended up studying the dark arts in isolation with help from Drishnek and another mage, Kamen Grimgaze. At some point in time, Hideyoshi parted ways with the fellow practitioners of the dark arts, arrogantly believing to have learned all there was to learn from them but not realizing the mages may have had ulterior motives for helping him. Distreyd Era Cutthroat Politics By the time of the Yamatian Invasion, Hideyoshi openly sided with the Yamato Empire which quickly conquered Remon which had been weakened by racial conflict thanks to the schemes of the Clergy of Mardük. Shogun Masamori Hyuga ordered that each conquered kingdom should have a Council of Regents which would rule the lands and their population while the Shogun himself was leading the Imperial Army in other kingdoms. The Council of Regents ruled from Remonton, led by tairo Takeda Matsumoto and four other regents. When the Grand Alliance rose in Remon to oppose the Yamato Empire and the Clergy of Mardük in the Great War, Hideyoshi saw that his time to act had come. He had been secretly gathering followers for his Sonno-joi movement, using the Alliance's victories in Remon, the Shogun's growing illness back in Yamato and the growing influence of the Clergy of Mardük in Yamatian politics as a means to sway several traditional Yamatians behind him. Once he had secured the help of regents Misamoto Toranaga and Shingen Akechi, Hideyoshi finally put his plan in motion. He had Takeda Matsumoto assassinated and made sure that the two regents voted for him to become Matsumoto's successor in the council. When regent Takeshi Matsudaira also voted in favour of Hideyoshi taking a seat as regent after seeing two other regents vote for the same candidate, the conspirators knew that they had won even if Nobusada Hojo, the one regent who had voted otherwise, started to suspect that some politicking might've been going on behind the scenes. Hideyoshi made sure, however, to not have himself linked to any of his co-conspirators' schemes. Hideyoshi participated in the following council meeting in which the regents voted for the next tairo. Hideyoshi's vote, combined with Misamoto and Shingen's, ensured his victory and promotion into tairo. With his power base in Remon now secure and the one regent who may have doubted him being unable to move against him, Hideyoshi turned his attention to other rivals that could still be a threat to him: the Clergy of Mardük. Plans for Krystallopyr More info later. Death While Hideyoshi dueled Miyuki, Leon managed to activate Krystallopyr by using the First Law of the Andain to tap into its power. Hideyoshi recognized the anomaly and was shocked. As his attention briefly turned to Leon, Miyuki used the opportunity to pierce his heart. Hideyoshi warned Leon with his last breath that Leon's actions could lead to the awakening of Mardük, which in turn would lead to a fate far worse than if Hideyoshi had won. Legacy Hideyoshi's grim words came true at the end of the Great War when Mardük appeared and unleashed demons on Yamato. However, fate provided a twist of its own in the form of the Cataclysm which led to Mardük's death. As a result of the fight against Hideyoshi in the war, Miyuki and Leon grew close, and thus Hideyoshi helped bring them together, which eventually led into a marriage. With Hideyoshi's demise and the fall of the Yamato Empire, the Sonno-joi movement suffered a tremendous setback. However, the seeds Hideyoshi had sown would live on in the hearts of his surviving followers who hoped to one day restore the might of Yamato the way Hideyoshi would've done it. Hideyoshi's actions greatly benefited Drishnek and Kamen Grimgaze as Leon tampering with arcane forces had caused a rupture in magic which would speed up the spread of the Blood Fever in Remon in the following decade and ultimately lead to the rise of the Crimson Coalition and the Second Great War. Aliases and Nicknames ; Son of Heaven : What Hideyoshi was referred to by the Sonno-joi who believed he could become a new Emperor. Appearance Hideyoshi looked like a younger version of Taro with a goatee and cold look in his eyes, and was dressed in black robes fitting of his status as a novice Black Shaman. Personality and Traits Cunning, manipulative, ruthless. He appeared to care little for anything else than making people worship him, crushing his enemies, and gaining more power. However, underneath his cold exterior Hideyoshi was in fact a nationalist. He truly believed that there was no hope for his people in Yamato due to the Landpoison and that the only way for Yamatians to prosper was to move to Remon and expel native Remoners from it, thus turning Remon into a new, wealthier Yamato with Hideyoshi as their new Emperor. Powers and Abilities He was a novice black shaman but also knew how to use a katana quite skillfully. Relationships Kazuya Ofuchi Hideyoshi didn't respect his father Kazuya all that much, choosing to forsake the Redeemer name and embrace the roots of the Ofuchi clan instead. He felt no emotion after learning of his father's passing and merely used the fact as a means to demotivate Leon Alcibiates. Leon Alcibiates Hideyoshi became curious of Leon, unable to understand and 'read' him like he did others. He tried to sway Leon to side with him but locked him up after Leon refused. When Leon came to confront Hideyoshi again, Hideyoshi was willing to end his life as he had come to see Leon as an irritating pest. Even in his last moments Hideyoshi chose to address Leon, warning him not to toy with forces beyond his comprehension. Miyuki Ofuchi Hideyoshi didn't care for his sister Miyuki that much, believing she was wasting her time trying to become a samurai. He didn't consider her a threat, an error which cost him his life in the end. Taro Ofuchi Hideyoshi respected Taro's cunning and ruthlessness and learned everything he could about his famous ancestor by studying his book. See also *Council of Regents *First Battle of Remonton *Krystallopyr *Leon Alcibiates *Ofuchi Clan *Sonno-joi Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Ofuchi Clan Category:Remon Category:Third Age Category:Yamato Empire